Repetitive, oscillatory motion has been used in many circumstances for useful machines, ranging from clocks to hammers. Producing oscillatory motion has, therefore, been the purpose of a large number of devices created for a time-span measuring centuries. Efficient designs have numerous uses in today's, and future, technological arts.
Likewise, the art of tattooing the human body has been known for at least six millennia. The process involves the insertion of indelible ink into the dermis layer of the skin. Once there, the ink stains the dermis and is permanently protected by and visible through the epidermal layer. Since the practice of tattooing requires repeated insertion of a needle to create a solid line, the process has been adapted in modern times to include the use of a hand-held needle driver that oscillates a needle or set of needles 80 to 150 times a second. An efficient oscillating motor, then, can improve the technological art.
The present invention is a pneumatically driven oscillating motor that has numerous applications, including for use in a tattoo needle machine. The motor is utilizes an eccentrically mounted hub, which produces the necessary oscillatory motion.